Arra Sans
"See you in hell, Earu..." - Arra talking to herself before fighting Pride Arra Emily Sans is a main protagonist in both halves of Cysti, but she takes on a more secondary role when compared to Matt during the second half of the story. Appearance Arra isn't exactly one to care much about looks, but she does try to keep her looks manageable. Relatively short for a 17 year old human, Arra sports tan skin and long, messy black hair. The bangs of her "mane" (hair) often get into her blue eyes. No matter what clothes she's wearing, Arra always wears her father's leather jacket and clunky work boots. Personality Loud, rough, crude, and boisterous, Arra is a real piece of work. She's more of a loner, she's very independent, and she doesn't take orders well. Upon first meeting, Arra comes off as an ungrateful punk, and she's not very friendly. This is all just an act, an emotional mask. Arra was deeply effected by her Father's death, and during during all 3 years sense his passing, she's ran his Mechanic Garage, and risen up to take charge of the household in her Father's place. She spends most of her time in the Garage, tinkering with electronics and machinery, and even creating machines of her own. (Although Arra has no noticeable spiritual powers, it's speculated that she might have some form of mechanic telekinesis. This has never been proven, however.) After her Father's death, Arra's Mother, Eloise, has neglected Arra. She mostly holes herself up in her bedroom, or works overtime, just to stay out of the house, leaving Arra alone most of the time. When Eloise Sans is in her own bedroom, she can be heard loudly crying and wailing over Eric(Arra's Father and her husband). This display of weakness by her mother has affected Arra deeply, and it has bred a deep fear in Arra. She fears that if she grieves and shows weakness, she'll let others down, in the same way Eloise has let her daughter down. This has forced Arra to wear an emotional mask, and act tough to hide her own sorrow. She believes that if she hides her true pain, she won't fail her friends. Arra and Matt hold a very close brother/sister bond. They're very lax around each other, and aren't afraid to antagonize and tease each other. They can be serious when needed, and they make a great tag-team in combat. Earendur(Earu, as she calls him) is the only person who's ever gotten Arra to open up emotionally and show her true kindness and empathy. The bond between the Elven King and this human ran very deep, and eventually evolved into love. The romance between the two ran hot and thick, but it came to sudden stop when Earu was transformed into Pride. After that disaster, Arra is pushed over the edge with pain, and she's shoved back even deeper into her emotional shell, and the change in her personality is drastic and nearly permanent, She becomes cold, quiet, and generally uncaring. She's aggressive and hasty, always ready to charge headlong into a fight. She doesn't listen to anyone, and has an almost homicidal obsession with Pride. But she can't find it in herself to kill the man she's madly in love with, so she's content with just maiming him. Her sense of humor is dark and morbid, and she rarely laughs or shows her humor. Underneath her hardened emotional exterior, she's hurt very deeply by losing Surion, and she often weeps over her lost love at night, wishing to be in his arms once more. Trivia Arra's theme song, as chosen by author, is "The Business of Paper Stars" by Hawthorne Heights. There are several inside jokes between authors about Arra, the most iconic ones including "Arra is made of Nutella", and that she "has a 3rd nipple". These aren't true, but they still provide for a nice laugh between posts.